1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refuse conveyor system equipped in a medium- or high-rise building such as a multiple dwelling house or the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
Heretofore, refuse produced or discharged by residents of a building such as a multiple dwelling house, an apartment or the like in their daily life, has been treated in such a way that the refuse filled into plastic bags, plastic buckets or the like by each resident in the building, and the bags or the buckets are brought by each resident from each room to an established refuse accumulation area or site on the lowest floor or ground floor. For example, a resident brings one or more plastic bags which are filled with refuse in his both hands and gets on an elevator box or goes down stairs on foot to the established refuse accumulation area to dump them out on a predetermined refuse gathering day.
Further, an installation called "trash chute system" has also been employed which is provided in a building for conveying refuse. The trash chute system is of a vertically extending hole structure in which a trash chute defined by surrounding side walls extends vertically through a building, and has throwing openings in one of the side walls at respective floors through which openings residents can throw refuse.
When using the trash chute, residents put refuse in the home in a container such as a plastic bag, plastic or metal bucket or the like, bring the bag or the like container containing the refuse to the nearest opening and throw away the refuse into the trash chute, with the refuse contained in the bag or with the refuse being taken out of the bucket before throwing. The refuse falls down to the bottom of the chute at the lowest floor and is accumulated there. The accumulated refuse is taken out from the bottom portion of the chute at predetermined interval, e.g., once a day or twice a weak.
The conventional refuse transporting methods as described above have various problems. That is, in the former case, carrying the refuse to the accumulation site on foot is a time-consuming job for residents and bad smell is discharged from the refuse and hangs in the air on the way of carrying the refuse from each home to the accumulation site. Also, in the former case, comfortable or hygienic environment in the home is disrupted by the bad smell or the like discharged by the refuse which the residents are compelled to keep in the room in order to avoid dumping it in a public space such as the accumulation site on the day or days other than the specified gathering day(s). In the latter case, the refuse adheres to the inner walls of the trash chute and the adhering refuse gives off a bad smell in the air.